London Calling
by Bluebaby555
Summary: This story picks up after the series finale and shows what I wish would happen between Daniel and Betty. The rating WILL get higher.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I finally saw the last few episodes which were amazing but I am still bummed out that the series ended but at least it ended with Detty! I have Detty fever all of the sudden.**

Comfortable laughter drifted down the hallway as Betty and Daniel made their way towards Betty's 'flat.' Their dinner had been fun and simple and just like old times. They bantered back and forth, teased one another in good nature, and talked about Betty's new job and Daniel's plans for his stay in London. It had been almost like they hadn't been apart. It had been like Betty hadn't even left New York. It was them. It was great.

"This is me." Betty stopped in front of her door and pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Ah yes, your new apartment." Daniel said taking his hands out of the pockets of his coat.

"I think you mean flat, Daniel." Betty said smiling.

"Lift, flat, garden; I'm sorry but it's always going to be elevator, apartment, and yard to me."

Betty laughed. "Yeah, same here."

Betty put her keys in the lock but hesitated for a moment before turning back around. "I had a really great time tonight, Daniel. Thanks, I mean it.

"No, thank you."

It was quiet for a long moment. Betty let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, well I have to be up early for work tomorrow but I'll call you?"

"Yeah, that would be great." It was silent again. Daniel suddenly felt like he was letting an opportunity slip away. _'What are you doing idiot? You came all this way for a damn good reason. Stop dancing around it already!' _He screamed at himself inside his head.

As Betty made a move to turn the keys and unlock her door Daniel's hands shot up and gently grabbed each side of Betty's face. Before Betty could even get a word out Daniel crashed his lips down to hers. At first Betty stood there frozen but after a few seconds her own small hands held on to Daniel's wrists and she kissed him back. It felt like it had ended before it had even started. Daniel pulled back and slowly let his hands drop from Betty's face. Part of him couldn't believe he had actually done what he just did and a stronger part of him was saying it was about damn time.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said, the words sounding just plain wrong in his mouth. He shook his head. "You know what? No, I'm not sorry. I've actually wanted to do that for a really long time and as much as I hate admitting this... my mother was right." He laughed at the admission. "I'm going to go before you can yell at me or slap me or whatever but I WILL see you tomorrow. That is a promise." Daniel turned and walked away, a smirk on his handsome face and a bounce in his step.

Betty was unsure of how long she had been standing in front of her door. Every scenario possible was running through her mind. She was telling herself that she had too much wine at dinner. She was telling herself that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She was telling herself that she was dreaming but in reality Betty knew what had just happened. She couldn't believe it and at the same time she could. It was definitely weird but weird in a really really good way. She fumbled around trying to get her door open and walked into her place letting the door shut behind her. She dropped her bag to the floor and walked over to her couch in a dumbstruck daze. She fell down onto her couch and carefully touched her fingers to her lips. They were still tingling.

"What?" Betty asked to the empty room in front of her.

**TCB? (Let me know)**


	2. Chapter 2

A loud banging noise echoed through Betty's hazy dream. She let out an annoyed noise and turned over in bed. The banging noise grew louder and louder and finally Betty opened up her eyes, realizing that someone was knocking on her door. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 7 in the morning. She didn't have to be up for an hour and a half and if their was an emergency at work someone would have called. Betty pulled herself up out of bed and grabbed her glasses. She stopped when she was only a few feet from the door and looked down at herself. Betty's face twisted into a look of confusion. She had no recollection of putting on her pajamas and getting into her bed. Maybe she had been right last night. Maybe she had drunk too much wine at dinner and the whole kiss thing had just been a crazy dream. Betty shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled the door open. A young kid, maybe 16 or 17, was standing there with an impossibly huge bouquet of pink Gerber daisies.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Ms. Suarez." The kid said, trying to keep his balance. The bouquet was definitely overwhelming.

Betty took the flowers from him before he tipped over. "Who sent me flowers?" She asked already knowing subconsciously.

"There's a card with them. Have a nice day." The kid smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait, let me give you a little something for all this trouble."

"Oh no worries the guy who sent them already took care of that." The kid smiled again and walked off whistling to himself. Betty swung the door shut and brought the flowers over to her kitchen table. She practically got tangled up in them as she put them down. There were just so many of them. Looking around she finally spotted the card that came with them. Grabbing it she bit down on her bottom lip and unfolded it.

**'Rise and Shine. I thought these would brighten up your day and they're your favorite so I hope you enjoy them. I know last night I was extremely spontaneous and maybe even a bit out of line but you know what? It felt good and right and it still does so I'm still not sorry. I know you have work all day so I was wondering if you could meet me on the steps around 7:00. Our steps. If you don't show up I'll understand why.'**

**- Daniel**

Betty shook her head and a smile full of confusion and excitement covered her face. She plucked one of the daises up and breathed in it's sweet scent. Was this all really happening?

* * *

Work was busy and Betty was more than okay with that. It stopped strange and confusing thoughts from intruding. She had no idea what was going to happen when she met up with Daniel and like usual the unknown was frightening. She did her best to ignore the tight feeling in her chest.

6 o'clock rolled around and Betty was wondering where the day had gone. She found herself in a dinner meeting trying her best to focus on what was going on. She glanced down at her phone and saw that it was now 6:38. She started tapping her foot anxiously. If this thing was wrapped up soon she would just make it to Daniel on time. Betty was hopeful for a second but that feeling was quickly dashed when she saw one of her co workers take the dessert menu from the waiter and mumble under his breath how it was going to be a long night.

Nearly getting hit by two cars and breaking her leg Betty finally made it to "The Steps." at 7:20 A smile lit up her face when she saw Daniel's back but quickly fell when the man turned around and it wasn't Daniel at all. Betty looked around not spotting Daniel anywhere. She dug her phone out of her bag and called him but it went straight to voicemail. He left. Daniel had "understood why" she hadn't shown up like he mentioned in the card. Trying his number again and getting his voicemail for the second time, Betty let her phone drop back into her bag. Her face fell and she stared down at her shoes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a thumb touched the bottom of her chin and lifted her face up. Betty was shocked to see Daniel standing in front of her with that goofy adorable grin that he seemed to have only when she was around.

"You know you shouldn't let your head hang down like that. Then no one can see that beautiful face of yours."

Before Betty realized what she was doing she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Daniel!" She felt him chuckling against her and quickly drew back, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Sorry." Betty apologized.

"Don't be."

"I thought you had left. I mean I know I'm about 20 minutes late and I'm sorry but I had this meeting that ran late and..."

Daniel pressed his thumb to her mouth silencing her. "Betty, it's fine. I knew you were going to show up and I would have waited all night if I had to."

"Pretty confident, huh?" Betty teased and Daniel laughed. For a moment it felt like old times again and then when she noticed the look in his blue eyes it didn't. "About last night." Betty started, deciding it was best to break the ice.

"I'm still not sorry." Daniel told her.

"That's good. I mean there's no reason to be sorry." She watched as Daniel let out a sigh of relief. This was very odd to her considering how Daniel usually was with women."

"What?" Daniel asked and Betty's big brown eyes widened, startled. It was almost like he had read her mind.

"It's nothing."

"I apologize if I'm being slightly awkward." Daniel said.

"No it's actually kind of sweet to see. You usually aren't like this, you know around women."

"But this isn't just any woman... it's you."

If it was even possible, Betty's eyes grew even wider. "What? Why does that... because I don't even." Betty found herself stumbling over her words which she found extremely frustrating but Daniel seemed to find adorable since his grin grew even wider.

"Betty."

"Yeah?" She said allowing herself to take a deep breath.

"I know this is really sudden and confusing. It's still a little confusing for me as well but we both know I didn't come all the way to London to start fresh. Well I mean in a way I did but it was to start fresh with you. My mom was right when she said I had feelings for you. Feelings in a more than "best friend," way. I just can't believe it took me so long to admit them to myself. I know I probably shouldn't have just kissed you like that last night with no warning or anything but I knew if I didn't do something right then and there I would have been a moron and talked myself out of it. I'm not pushing you into anything or asking you for anything. I just want it to be clear that I have feelings for you and if you want to give it a chance then hopefully we can see where things go."

Betty had never seen Daniel look so vunerable as he did right there at that moment. With a sweet smile on her face she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I think I'd really like that." After a few seconds of silence Betty looked around not knowing what move to make next. Sure, she had been in relationships before but this was Daniel, her ex boss and her best friend.

"So do you um want to come back to my place?" Betty asked. Daniel quirked a surprised eyebrow and Betty rolled her eyes. "I mean just to hang out."

Daniel chuckled. "That would be great."

Betty nodded her head in agreement and felt Daniel take his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. A feeling of warmth and comfort washed over her. As new and strange as this all was it just felt... so right which was very frightening.

**TBC...**


End file.
